


the play

by perhapssoon



Series: switched au [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am literally going to finish the second act, I’m so sorry, M/M, subtle hints at sexual tension lol, why do I keep making this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Christine unveils her plan that hasn’t really been thought out: SQUIP the entire school.





	the play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontDiePls28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontDiePls28/gifts).



> I’m sorry, DontDiePls28 bc I literally am writing the story for you though I know you’re going to write it completely differently. When can I stop? I don’t know. Also I need to do the pants song. I forgot. Oops.

"You're gonna SQUIP the whole cast!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Christine smiled widely.   _'That's just for starters!'_

"You are supposed to help me; this isn't helping!"

Christine only shrugged. _'Michael won't go out with you, so you just have to make him go out with you!'_

"You're malfunctioning," Jeremy said, eyes wide.  "There's no way you suddenly turned this hostile without some kind of error!"

 _'I assure you, Jeremy, I'm still the same me!'_ Christine said brightly. _'We just need more drastic measures.  You wanted to be with Michael by the time you had to put on the play, so I had to do what I had to do!'_

"That's not what I wanted!"

_'It's the only way to achieve what you want!'_

_You're not helping at all!_

_'Oh, so now you decide to switch to your telepathy?  You've already alerted the rest of the cast,'_ Christine warned.

“What?” Jeremy turned to see the row of students lined against the back wall; all of their eyes were glowing. “No. No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening!”

_‘I thought this is what you wanted! To be with Michael! Go out with him! If you could SQUIP him, it would be so much easier to get together because your desires would line up!’_

_I don’t want to SQUIP anyone! What happened to you?_

_‘I only ever want to improve your life, so if that means I need to take over the student body, I will gladly do so!’_

_Then I’ll do whatever I need to stop you! What messes you up? Alcohol! I’ll just get drunk!_

_‘That’ll just make me come back when you’re sober, Jeremy. You can’t stay wasted forever. That’s unhealthy.’_ Christine protested, looking slightly concerned. _‘It’d be like how Rich burned down the house.’_

 _Rich?_ Jeremy remembered Rich at the party: he was asking pretty much everyone for Mountain Dew Red. _That’s it! Green Mountain Dew activates you, red suits you off!_

 _‘It was discontinued in the 90s, Jeremy,’_ Christine said apologetically. _‘Unless you can call Michael or something, I have no idea how you’d stop me anyway.’_

 _But-but Michael’s probably SQUIPed by now!_ And when Jeremy turned to look, Michael was indeed standing with the SQUIPed cast. There would be no way to get the Mountain Dew Red without Michael. “There has to be someone who isn’t SQUIPed,” he said aloud, staring at each of the cast. He quickly counted them. “Wait, someone’s missing. Where’s Eric? Did you optic nerve block him again?”

 _‘Eric quit._ ’ was the reply. _‘After the party, don’t you remember?’_

_So he’s not here?_

_‘He might be in the audience,’_ Christine suggested. _‘But I don’t think you should—‘_

“Call Eric!” Jeremy lunged for his backpack, barely out of reach, for his phone. He managed to extract it from the front pocket and start to dial Eric’s number but a short blast of electricity made him drop it.

 _‘I need to improve your life!’_ Christine shrieked, her voice surprisingly shrill now. _‘Let me do my job!’_

 _No!_ Jeremy struggled to reach his bag but a SQUIPed student kicked it further into the wings. 

_You made it better, but this right now is not working!!_

He looked out across the stunned audience, who most likely were thinking this was all part of the play.  Eric was nowhere to be seen. Of course, if he quit the play, then why would he return to watch it?

Almost as if on cue, the auditorium door slammed open and someone ran down the aisle holding something...red. 

"Eric?" Jeremy and Christine both turned as one, Jeremy hardly believing his eyes.  

The teen in question reached the stage, gasping for breath and he climbed onto it, facing Jeremy. "What, you looking for me?" 

"Mountain Dew Red," was all Jeremy could say in reply.  Eric glanced down at the bottle in his hands and back again.

"No."

"What?" Jeremy screeched, maybe a bit too loud because Eric flinched. "But I need it!"

"You still haven't apologized," Eric said. 

Jeremy opened his mouth. "I'm--" His voice failed him and he glanced to meet Christine's eyes, who shook her head at him.

"Seriously?" Eric looked hurt.  "How hard is it to say sorry?"

 _'Kung fu fists activate.'_ Christine suddenly intoned.  It was clear that she was malfunctioning: her eyes were glitching to a deeper blue and her clothes were barely discernible.  But despite that, Jeremy found his body moving against his own will. He clenched his fists and took a fighting stance that he wouldn't have been able to pull off if he were in control. Eric's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What the hell--?"

Jeremy lunged forward, missing Eric by inches.  The other teen managed to duck to the side as another swipe nearly threw him off balance.

"I'm sorry!" Jeremy screamed as his body threw punches that Eric just barely managed to dodge.

"This isn't really an apology, Jeremy!"

"Why do you need an apology now? I gotta get the Mountain Dew Red!"

Eric's expression was suddenly open and Jeremy was caught off guard at the raw anguish in his face.  "Because it hurt what you did!"

Jeremy felt another jolt run through his body and he caught Eric in the side, shoving the taller boy to the ground, standing over him.   _Give me my body back!_

Without another word, Christine shocked him again and he was back in control.  And with it came a brief moment of shock which Jeremy used to fall to the ground.  On top of Eric.

Eric stiffened for some reason, his eyes wider than possible, while Jeremy tried to recover his wits. Or most of them anyway.

"Jeremy, what--"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jeremy fell off of his friend onto the ground, close to tears from desperation. "I need it, please!"

Eric sat up, determination suddenly flashing in his eyes.  "Hey, Jake!" 

Jake turned from where he was standing off to the side.  He drank the Mountain Dew only moments before but for some reason, Christine didn't activate his SQUIP yet. "Yeah?"

"If I hold Jeremy down, could you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red?" Eric asked, tossing the other teen the bottle. He secured Jeremy to the floor, waiting for Jake to continue.

Jake stared down at the bottle in his hands, the red a sharp contrast to his pink nails, which were nearly glowing under the fluorescent light. "Actually, that doesn't sound weird at all."

Jeremy was alerted to Christine's presence when she shouted, _'Up, up, down, down, left, right, A!'_

"No!"

Jake screamed in pain for a few seconds before his eyes started to glow.  He laughed suddenly, sounding very _unlike_ Jake and opened the bottle, pouring its contents on the floor. and kicking it across the stage.  "Nice try, Jeremy." He smirked, dropping his crutches to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Your legs are healed?" Jeremy exclaimed in disbelief.

Jake snorted.  "No, I just can't feel pain."

Eric stood, helping Jeremy up as the latter glanced towards the nearly empty bottle lying on the ground behind Jake. "We gotta get the bottle!" Jeremy shouted.

They started forward but a SQUIPed Chloe and Brooke blocked their path.

"Hey, we wanted to apologize for our actions at the party," Brooke started.

"Yeah, that we both tried to make out with you, but it's okay! We forgive you!" Chloe added with a large smile.

Jeremy glanced at Eric, who looked confused.  It made no sense what they were trying to forgive Jeremy for, but it wasn't worth thinking about at the time.  "Eric! The bottle! There are still a few drops left!"

Eric spotted the bottle behind the girls, half-hidden in the curtains.  "How the hell are we supposed to get past them?"

"Remember the Apocalypse of the Damned?  Level Nine?"

"The Cafetorium?" Understanding dawned in Eric's eyes.  While he never was truly into video games as much as Jeremy, he knew enough to see what Jeremy was getting at.  "Got it."

The two maneuvered themselves through all the rest of the SQUIPed cast, who seemed to be risking everything to stop them.  Christine was nowhere to be found.

"Got it!" Jeremy yelled triumphantly as his hands closed around the bottle. "Eric, you need to--" He was cut short as a student pulled him backwards, latching tightly onto his wrist while another yanked his other arm back as well. "Eric!"

A sea of SQUIPed students flooded in between them, pulling them apart.  Jake roughly grabbed Eric by the wrists and jerked them backwards, keeping him immobilized as the students made a clearing around Jeremy.

Jeremy managed to fight off the students holding him and raised the Mountain Dew Red bottle to his lips, before a shout rang out,

_'You might not want to drink that, Jeremy!'_

Jeremy stared at Christine, his intent on ignoring her. "And why not?"

_'Because then you'll never have him!'_

Jeremy turned and faced someone that he definitely didn't expect to see: SQUIPed Michael. Okay, so the SQUIP part was a given, but Michael himself wasn't.

"Hey Jere," Michael said, coming closer, eyes glowing slightly. "I know I said we couldn't date yet because my parents weren't going to approve, but I think we should go for it."

Against his will, Jeremy found himself asking, "Why?"

Michael smiled, coming closer, and Jeremy was reminded why he was in love this this guy. "Because I love you, Jeremy."

_This is not Michael!  He's been SQUIPed!_

_'This is the best you're gonna get, Jeremy!'_ Christine coerced.   _'You have him in all his glory, without any of his insecurities and other issues!'_

_Y-you mean I can have him? He'll do whatever I want?_

_'That's what I was activated to help you with, right?'_

_Great_.  Jeremy hesitated, before pushing the Mountain Dew Red between them and shoving it between Michael's lips.  "Drink this."

He heard Christine's horrified shout before he fell forward, exhausted, the ground rushing up to meet him and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Now to make use of my time that is supposed to be used for homework. 
> 
> (Did you catch the sexual tension - at least in Eric’s part anyway)


End file.
